You can never get enough! I
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Parte 1: Molly recibe una misteriosa llamada, citándola con alguien a quien nunca vio (o eso piensa ella). La historia de como Molly se desamoró de el valiente, y sexy, y hermoso, y único detective consultor Sherlock Holmes. Irelly. Fem!Slash. MA.


Ni idea de que es esto :D No esperen nada coherente, sólo hechos que suceden (?

Mi amiga **Lara Pond-Stark** me pidió esto hace... uff, siglos (so sorry, my darling) pero sabes de mis bloqueos caprichosos :D Bueno, me costó un huevo terminar esto, espero que te guste (hay porno :D)

Espero que ustedes (los que no son mi amiga jaja) también lo disfruten :D A pesar de lo random que es...

Ah, por favor, tengan en cuenta que nunca escribí sobre esta pareja :D

Bueno, ya, lean! :D

* * *

**Pareja: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper (Irelly)**

**Advertencias: Fem!slash, humor, porno :D posible OC :D**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**Sin Darme Cuenta.**_

**Manos**

Molly Hooper corría atolondradamente por los nervios, no quería parecer que estaba ansiosa, pero le era imposible.

Aún no tenía idea de cuál era su objetivo. La habían llamado y le dijeron que vaya a tal lugar a tal hora. Ella, por supuesto, se había negado al principio, pero hicieron gran énfasis en que no perdería su tiempo y que el resultado sería gratamente provechoso.

Molly tardó más de hora y media en decidirse. Analizó pros y contras y las probabilidades de terminar secuestrada y violada en algún lugar raro.

Pensó que podría pedirle ayuda a Sherlock, pero tuvo miedo de recibir una negativa por su parte.

Extrañamente, la indignación de aquel posible resultado a esa ocurrencia, le dio la convicción de salir de su casa y dirigirse a la misteriosa cita.

Durante el trayecto, su corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho, y pensamientos absurdos se superponían en su cabeza. Usualmente, cuando Molly era consciente de estar haciendo algo estúpido, pensaba en qué haría Sherlock en su lugar. En realidad, nunca se convencía de las posibles acciones que podría llegar a tener el detective en su mente, pero de cierta manera, se consolaba (a penas).

Ahora se imaginaba que ella caminaba por esa calle, y de repente llega un grupo de tipos no muy amigables (o con intensiones _demasiado_ amigables). Molly se detiene, y los mira asustada. Los hombres la rodean y ella no sabe por dónde huír. De pronto, el que parece ser el líder, le agarra una mano bruscamente y la jala hacia él.

Molly se remueve, pero el tipo la rodea con sus brazos y la mete a un callejón, seguidos por los otros, que ríen. Ella, asustada y desamparada, grita "¡ayuda!". El que la sujeta se pone más _cariñoso_ con ella, y cuando Molly pensó que ya no le quedaba futuro a su integridad física, como caído del cielo, llega Sherlock Holmes.

El tapado ondeando junto con el cabello por la carrera. Da unos golpes certeros y todo el grupo queda inconsciente a sus pies. Sherlock abraza a Molly, y ella (puede ver su masculino vello del pecho, porque tiene la camisa desprendida) lo abraza de vuelta, y se declararan amor eterno, y él la besa y entonces...

Molly muy ruborizada y abochornada se reprendió por dejar fluir de tal manera sus ocurrencias. Apenada, miró alrededor, como si la gente hubiese podido ver lo que ella.

Por suerte no lo hicieron y, Molly, un poco más tranquila, continuó su camino.

Para su alivio no tuvo que andar mucho más para llegar. La casa era blanca y tenía columnas en la entrada. Molly se sintió un poco intimidada por la fachada. Medio insegura avanzó hasta la puerta y tocó al timbre.

-¿Sí? -le contestó una voz femenina.

-Emm... Hola... s-soy Molly Hooper... emm... Alguien me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que viniera aquí y... -ay, por Dios, Molly se sentía estúpida. A ver, pensemos: ¿qué haría Sherlock en una situación así? Bueno, es muy probable que Sherlock no terminara en una situación así, en primer lugar.

Antes de que Molly empezara a buscar un lugar oscuro para meterse ella y todo su bochorno, un fuerte _peeeeeep_ sonó y la puerta se abrió.

Dudó unos segundos en entrar, pero lo hizo y dentro se sintió tan intimidada como la vez que vio a Sherlock por primera vez. Bueno, pero lo de Sherlock fue peor porque se había burlado de ella y esta casa no estaba burlando de ella, sólo le decía "soy sexy. Más que tú. Y soy una casa" o algo así, Molly no estaba segura, porque la chica la arrastró sin decir palabra a la sala de estar, y Molly no entendió bien lo que la casa estaba tratando de comunicarle.

De todas maneras, dejó de importarle cuando vio a la otra mujer sentada e el sofá individual, con las piernas cruzadas, su celular en la mano derecha, en el que tecleaba rápidamente y una taza de té en la otra.

-¡TÚ! -Molly estiró su mano, apuntándole indignada.

Irene Adler no la miró, pero le contestó:

-Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente, Molly, querida.

Molly inmediatamente bajó su brazo, luego se ruborizó al darse cuenta del poder que tenía Irene sobre ella.

Irene levantó la vista y Molly sintió que la atravesaba con sus ojos. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, y eso sin contar con la insinuante sonrisa en la boca de La Mujer.

Juntando todo el valor que pudo conseguir, Molly tomo aire para hablar.

-Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que querías? -su tono de Chica-Segura-de-Sí-Misma flaqueó cuando Irene dejó la taza y el celular en una mesita y se dirigió a ella casi como una flecha.

Irene era ligeramente más alta que Molly, o tal vez sólo se debía a los tacos que usaba. Molly también pudo notar que su lápiz labial no era rosa oscuro, si no rojo, y que sus ojos eran mas claros que los de Sherlock, y por último, que su aliento olía a té Earl Grey.

Todo esto no lo captó porque tenía sus sentidos súper desarrollados como Sherlock, es que era medio complicado no notar esos detalles al tener a Irene a dos centímetros de su rostro.

Tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo que pasaba era que nunca alguien se había acercado tanto físicamente a ella... Bueno, si, pero en la secundaria, y esos acercamientos siempre implicaban algo no-casto (como le decía su madre).

Pudo ver que Irene le sonreía.

-Eres una chiquilla muy inocente -le dijo finalmente, Molly sólo abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendida de eso- Mira lo nerviosa que te pones con sólo acercarme a ti.

Molly no pudo evitar enrojecer como un tomate, provocando que Irene se riera.

En un intento de recuperar su dignidad, Molly miró a un punto detrás de Irene y dijo con la voz lo más firme que pudo:

-Si no tienes nada para decirme, entonces me iré. Soy una mujer ocupada que... -cuando intentó alejarse, la otra la sostuvo por la muñeca y no le permitió moverse. Molly la volvió a mirar, Irene parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, y ella sólo sentía que lloraría de nervios.

Irene la jaló un poco hacia ella con una mano y con la otra acarició su rostro, detallando sus facciones.

-Tranquila, linda -su voz era menos de cazadora esta vez, al parecer, la desesperación de Molly se podría ver en su rostro.- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras -Molly abrió sus ojos (no estaba segura de en qué momento los cerró), y buscó algún truco en el rostro de Irene, se sorprendió al ver sinceridad en ella.

-Esta bien... -dijo por fin. Creyó que Irene le soltaría la mano en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Luego dijo:- para qué pediste que viniera.

Sin alejarse un centímetro de Molly, Irene dijo:

-Porque tenía curiosidad.

_Genial, otro sociópata._

-¿Sobre qué?

Irene deslizó su mirada por la cara de Molly, luego por su cabello, su cuello, su pecho, sus hombros, brazos, cintura, piernas, rodillas, pies, y luego otra vez hasta volver a sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sobre ti.

-Sobre... ¿mi? -si esto fuera un dibujo animado, la cabeza de Molly muy seguramente sería un enorme signo de pregunta- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tienes algo... -Molly sintió como Irene soltaba su mano para luego posarla sobre su cadera mientras que la otra recorría el contorno de su brazo- ... que llama la atención... -Molly sentía escalofríos por toda su piel cuando las manos de Irene le recorrían los costados de su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse, suspiró levemente.

Irene acercó su rostro al cuello de Molly, lo acarició con la punta de su nariz, con sus labios y por último, con su lengua.

Molly tenía sus ojos cerrados muy fuerte, sus sentidos al cien por ciento, sentía cada caricia en su cuerpo. De pronto, su corazón empezó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho cuando la mano de Irene desprendió el primer botón de su pantalón.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, ya había una mano metida allí. Molly gimió de sorpresa y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando aquellos dedos comenzaron a estimularla.

Ahora la chica era capaz de entender por qué Irene Adler era tan famosa y requerida, de un momento a otro, tenía ambas manos metidas en su ropa y dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

Molly sentía su temperatura por las nubes y no era capaz de articular palabras coherentes, sólo quejidos ininteligibles. Podría sentir vergüenza por tales lloriqueos, haciéndola parecer un animalito herido, pero por su cabeza no pasaba ningún pensamiento, ninguna idea, ninguna imagen, sólo era consciente de las sensaciones que Irene le estaba provocando.

Sensaciones extrañas, deliciosas, exquisitas.

_No pares, no pares, no me sueltes, sigue, sigue, ah, aah..._

-¡Aaaah!

Todo terminó en un momento. Una oleada de placer que le hizo contraerse toda. Temblaba e hiperventilaba.

Molly aún estaba medio confundida. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? Entró a esa casa pensando en un secuestro y terminó teniendo el mejor orgasmo.

Cuando pudo volver a la normalidad (o algo así), se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Estaba segura de que Irene le tomaría el pelo o le pediría algo a cambio de aquel "favor" que acababa de darle. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

Irene la miraba embelesada, como si ella también lo hubiese disfrutado. Molly se sintió cautivada por aquello, nunca en su vida la habían mirado así, con tanto deseo, con tanta admiración... Siempre había querido que Sherlock sea aquel que le dedicara tanto cariño, pero le acaban de demostrar que no necesitaba esperar nada más de Sherlock, ahora había otra persona.

Molly le sonrió, un poco abrumada y orgásmca aún. Luego, y muy lentamente, sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Irene. Uno casto y chiquitito, pero lleno de agradecimiento.

Así fue como sin darse cuenta, puedo dejar de sufrir por un arrogante detective consultor.

* * *

*se tapa la cara avergonzada* diganme rápido, les gusto?

Dejen review plis...

pd: va a ser una especia de saga (mi amiga me pidió varios one-shots jeje, ya tengo el segundo, la mayoría Fem!slash, de Sherlock, obvio, sólo tengan paciencia)


End file.
